Descension: Dark Order Of Magus
by Ziratatosk
Summary: In order to save his father, Negi had created the worst enemy that will he ever face: Himself. AU


Chapter 1: Twisted Path

---

Disclaimer: I am not brilliant enough to own Negima and not rich enough to survive a lawsuit.

---

"Father!"

Negi look at the frozen statue of his father. A mage in white cloak approached the young teacher.

"There is a way to save him but we have not enough people, we need another mage to help us. Will you be willing to aid us?"

"Of course!"

The young mage answers without any hesitation. The older mage look at the young man.

"Please come with me..."

The young child nodded, not knowingly what will happen next.

----

"Class Dismiss..."

The young teacher announced before he walks out of the classroom. Asuna was just about to chase after the teacher when somebody grabs her by her collar. Asuna turn around to find her rival glaring at her angrily.

"Asuna! Negi has been behaving weird lately...You didn't do anything weird to him at night, did you?"

"Of course not! I am not a shotacon like you! I don't have a dangerous fixture on young boys like you do!"

"Why you..."

_Not now..._

Asuna cried in her mind as both girls strangles each others.

---

"Negi Sensei!"

The young teacher turns to face the two bookworms of the class, Nodoka and Yue.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

The young teacher asked. his eyes stare at the girl blankly.

"Are you alright?"

"Why did you asked?"

"I can't explain but I just felt something different about you..."

"Rather than wasting time asking me this trivial question, should you ask something more important, may be pointers for the upcoming test?"

The young mage says coldly.

"Eh?"

Nodoka looked at the boy in surprise. It does not feel like something the young teacher would say.

"Stop wasting your time here and start revising."

Negi scolded the girl in a emotionless voice.

"Negi!"

"Negi-Sensei!"

"Stop calling me by my given name. I don't remember I am that close to you."

Yue watches as Nodoka run off in tears. The Baka-black slaps the boy. The boy had overstepped his line this time.

Without any hesitation, the teacher slaps the girl back.

"Just because you are older than me, that doesn't means you can do whatever you like."

The teacher turns around and walks away, leaving the dumbfounded girl behind.

----

"Aww...Why is Negi giving us some many test?"

Makie cried as she tries to memorize all her notes while eating at the same time. Her friends nodded in agreement. May be it was the stress that was getting into the young teacher.

"Have you all thought about your future?"

Akira asked causally while stealing an egg-roll from Yuna's lunchbox.

"Isn't it our goal to be in the National team?"

Makie asked as she took a bite off her own bread.

"Actually...I wanted to work in a NGO to help other people..."

"Eh...Because of Nagi?"

Yuna points her chopstick at Ako.

"What about you Yuna?"

Ako asked, trying to divert the topic.

"Me? I want to be a Professor at the Mahora University."

It was an answer which stuns all the girls into figurative statue.

"Working hand in hand with my father and become the inspiration of Society's Elite!"

_This girl has a dangerous father-complex._

All three girls thought at the same time.

---

The school had finally end, but unlike what he used do, the teacher walks home without going to Eva's resort to train.

"You are getting a little bold aren't you? Skipping my training like this..."

Negi look at the vampire blocking his path.

"Sorry Miss McDowell..."

A figure appears behind the young child, dressed in white cloak, the hood of the cloak block Evangeline's view of the mage's identity. From the voice, the dark mage could guess that the hooded figure is a male.

"I will be replacing you as this young mage's master..."

"Who do you think you are?"

The undead mage asked the man.

"Somebody who surpassed you in power..."

The man smirked.

"Let's have a little bet, if Negi beats you, he will no longer have to acknowledge you as his master..."

The vampire looked at the man. There is no way she is going to give up her blood bag.

"What if I win?"

"You may drink all my blood..."

Evangeline smile, she will make sure she drains all the man's blood.

"Deal but since you selects Negi to represent you, let me select the battleground."

The vampire licks her lips, there is no way she will lose, she knows her own apprentice's power better than anybody.

---

"Kinu! Customer!"

Upon seeing Satomi, a girl with long wavy pink hair seated in the corner of the shop shouted out. The girl was apparent reading a year old magazine. A young man with red hair and black eyes walked out from his workshop. Looking at the junks which used to be alarm clocks, the young man shook his head.

"I hope you are aware that there is an Off-button on all these clocks."

Kinu raised an eyebrow at the mad scientist of 3A class. He felt that the girl is abusing the fact that he knows how to repair clocks.

"Ha...about this, sometimes, when you just awake...you just don't felt like pressing the button...

Satomi rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh! Look at the time! I got something on!"

The girl ran out of the store without giving Kinu the chance to refuse her. The young clockmaker look at the pile of mess in front of him.

"I don't not feel like fixing all these."

"By the way, Kinu haven't paid the rent for this month. When are you planning to pay?"

The girl with wavy pink hair causally reminded the clock-maker while reading her magazine. The clockmaker hammers his head on the wall. He hates being forced to do things.

---

Even before one of Eva's android could reach the young mage, an invisible sword smashes the robot away, keeping Eva's servants a distance away from the Mage.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac"

_That arrogant mage...I will show him what's the meaning of true power!_

The vampire thought, as she continues to chant one of her most powerful spell, the spell which will put the arrogant child in place.

"Oh Lord of Absolute Darkness, heed my pact, crush those who stood before me, let your shadow became their fear!"

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister..."

The vampire laugh, whatever spell the young mage was going to cast, it was too late, the vampire had already complete the first part of her spell and there is no way he can ever block the spells. Unfazed by the strong dark magic emitting from his former master, the child mage continue to chant his spell.

"...Lords that gathers all elements before you, convert their strength into your power..."

"Eternal Darkness that spread fears in its awaking! Abyss without lights of hope! Shadow of Nyx."

Evangline snaps her finger but to her surprise, nothing happens as the sphere in the young mage's left hand absorbed the dark energy massed from the spell.

_Advanced Magic Manipulation!!_

"Tear through all shadow and became the grey sky that instill terrors to all beneath it! Lord of Light and Darkness!"

The young mage sent a blast of light magic towards Evangeline, send the undying mage crashing into a building near by. Evangeline wipe the mouth off her mouth, not willing to give up, the undying mage tried to cast a spell but found that she was too weak to cast any. The vampire spit at her defeat.

The mastery over magic displayed by the young child was too abnormal for a normal human being. There is no way a normal human being at that situation can cast that type of magic.

"What are you?!"

Evangeline demanded to know. The new master of the child looked at the girl.

"Just a ordinarily human."

"No! This level of mastery is too abnormal! What have you done to my disciple?!"

"Correction! Ex-disciple!"

The man smirked as a giant magic circle appears below him and Negi. The dark Evangel was shocked, there is no way a mage can escape this place without spending 24 hours here.

"and...We only purified the darkness within him."

The man teleports away, Evangeline clenches her hand into a ball of fist, there is no way she is going to be humiliated like that.

----

The Man watches as 'Negi' clenching his head in pain before dispersing into dust.

"Luckily the fifth version is ready..."

The Man smirked before returning to the mobile Headquarter.

-----

**Artifacts:**

**Magic Generator**: A device which constantly generate a limited amount of magic. It was used fill a room full of magic to prevent diffusion effect. (Device not seen)

**Eva's Resort**: Same as the one in the story, it was chosen as Negi and Eva's battle ground because it is where the vampire can use most of her powers. (The battle took place inside it)

**List of spells used:**

**Wings of Swords**: A complex spells which summons six spirits in form of swords. The main purpose of the sword is the keep enemies at bay while the mage cast their spells. In their inactive state, the spirits actually draws very little amount of magic until they are activated by a single command by the mage.

However the downside of the spell is that the swords summon are not invincible, when taken enough damage, the swords would disintegrate and being a complex spell, it is impossible to re-cast the spell during battle that is why it is more favorable for it to constantly draw magic than to cast it during combat.

**Abyss of Eternal Despair (part one)**: The most powerful dark magic which this world's Eva possesses. The first part of the magic is considered as support spell which instantly sap away all strength and magic, preventing the victims to dodge or even block the second part of the spell.

The second part of this spell is where Eva inflicts the real damage, using dark magic to summon dark creatures to rip those caught up in the spell apart. Even if the victims survive, the attack was traumatic enough to cause them to commit suicide on the spot.

**Lord of Light and Darkness**: A mysterious high-level twilight magic. This spell dominates over all magic, preventing them from activating when this spell is being cast. Gathering additional power from its surround, the more magic there is, the more powerful it became. As an added bonus, when it came into contact with enemies, it drain away all remaining magic that they had left, leaving them incapable of casting any spells. A powerful anti-mage spell.

The downside of this spell is: Being an anti-mage spell, it is quite useless against Ki-user since they don't use magic for their attacks and being a high-level twilight spell, one must erase all his emotion in order to cast the spell, something which a normal human beings are incapable of.

* * *

I admit, this is not my first fanfic but it is more organized than my first. Feel free to review, comment or ask any question. 


End file.
